Honey's Other Side
by thatkidthatfedyoutoaquig
Summary: Honey has this other side, a perhaps not so innocent one, and it's only for Mori's eyes. Basically this whole thing is pointless. Slash. Lime.


**I'm still not sure how I feel about having written this, but it's done, so not much to do now except give it to you.**

**Hopefully it's not as bad as some things, but I dunno.**

Honey's Other Side

Often it was hard to take Honey seriously. He talked in that silly high-pitched voice, he stuffed himself with sweets, and he toted around his precious Usa-chan like there was no tomorrow. He was always like this in crowds, or in the presence of others. He tended to be like this away from the scene too.

And then there were his Moments. The Moments where he was dangerous or daring or dirty. Every so often with the Host Club or Chika he showed his dark side, his powerful side. One could remember how old he actually was. How he could destroy you if he wanted.

Only with Mori was he dirty, though. And half the time, he did it in this blasted innocent, I'm Small and Adorable persona. These words "Fuck me" would come out of his sweet little mouth while he tilted his head and smiled with the ease of a toddler.

Mori never did because he was far too nervous to act. And there was the problem that he was never really sure whether Honey was being serious. The next minute, the little bugger would take off with a strawberry cake and that was that.

But then, the even rarer times.

The times where Honey was a controlling, bossy little demon.

"Takashi, I want this. Takashi, do this. Takashi, listen to me. Takashi, take off your shirt."

Mori came back to the present with a start. That last bit hadn't been reminiscing.

Mori gave Honey an even look. "Mitskuni." _No._

One of Honey's hands went to his hip, frustrated he wasn't getting his way, but then a flash went through his sparkly eyes and he took a step forward, and kept doing so until he had Mori backed into a wall. _Perfect._

"You're right, Takashi. I should take it off."

Mori's button on his pants was instantly undone, and his fly unzipped. Honey's hand brushed across his underwear, _so briefly too briefly_, and then Mori's shirt was in tatters on the ground.

"Mitskuni." _We're outside._

"It's more fun out here, Takashi." The two could read each other perfectly. Well, almost perfectly. Mori could never follow where Honey's sexual thoughts strayed, and vice versa.

Honey shoved Takashi to the ground and straddled him around the hips. Mori tried to sit up, but was knocked right back down by the smaller boy. Mori sighed. It felt too wrong to be right, but he figured Mitskuni would have his way and there was no point in struggling.

Honey's hand wandered back down to Mori's open pants, flitting across, teasing. Shadows passed by, but they must have been birds. There were no exclamations of any kind.

Mori, despite himself, felt that lower extremity tighten, harden. His face flushed a little bit, and he met Honey's satisfied eyes. Honey gave him a devilish little smile and bucked his hips once.

Mori groaned in the back of his throat, and a self-satisfied answer came from Honey as he rubbed his hips across his cousin's over and over, creating the friction he had craved so much with Mori. He could almost come from going on like this, but he wouldn't. He wanted Mori.

Honey let Mori sit up, but he still swirled his lips against Mori, who was now bucking back, almost against his will.

Honey ghosted his lips over Mori's ear and down his neck before finding a spot and licking it.

Mori groaned and lifted the boy's face to his own, attacking with his lips, each fighting with his tongue, Mori harshly, Honey still teasing, being the little bitch he was.

Honey smiled and reached into Mori's waistband and grabbed onto his cock, freeing it and-

"What's going on here, boys?"

Honey looked up innocently, somehow managing to conceal their lower bodies.

"We were walking and he fell and I tried to stop him too, but he's too big for me and I fell too."

The teacher gave them a hard look, and Mori felt his heart sped up, so afraid, but she eventually sighed and left, convinced that was all she was getting.

Honey flicked his tongue against Mori's, tugged his cock and rubbed his thumb over his slit.

It built and Honey kept doing this, fluttery light there, there harsh and rough, all the while it built and built and Mori thrust up and-

Honey stood up and walked away, not once looking back.

Mori growled, watching the small figure disappear.

If that boy ever asked to be fucked again, he better be ready for the consequences.

Bastard.


End file.
